Talk:Zanpakutō
Grammer Gotta point out, Zanpakuto Control section, last paragraph, second last line, "Zaraki's immense personal strength not only made it possible for him to buck these rules". Need I say more? Prophet of Sanghelios 00:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Someone from the grammar corner will get around to it.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Twin Zanpakutō Can anyone add the information of the twin zanpakuto from the video game Bleach: The 3rd Phantom?D38edooa 23:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately they cant be classified readily. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Zanpakuto types : Byakuya? Shouldn't Byakuyas Zanpakuto be classified as a Plant-Type Zanpakuto as its names is Thousand Cherry Blossoms and most of its attacks involve flower petals, objects made of flower petals, or flower petal related objects?Berfomet 00:39, February 16, 2010 (UTC) No thats just the name of his zanpakuto, it has been stated many times that they are very small blades they just happen to reflect light in a way that makes them look like cherry blossom petals flowing in the wind, hence the name. They have no connection at all with any form of plant. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:04, February 16, 2010 (UTC) So wouldn't that classify it as a projectile-type? Maggosh 01:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) It has never been remotely stated as such even though it would seem so, there is no information in either the anime or manga that can place it currently in a particular category. Its likely but not even hinted at so until we get some actual information to that point we cant do anything with it. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:51, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't they be in box form like the rest of te types?Saimaroimaru 23:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) First why is Isshin Kurosaki's Zanpakutō not part of this box. Second shouldn't Byakuya Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Gin Ichimaru have a box for their Zanpakutō type. The three of them have the ability to manipulate their Zanpakutō's blades, Byakuya turns them into shards, Rangiku into gains of metal, and Gin can extend the length of his blade. A three can change the form of their Zanpakutō's blades so doesn't that make that a seperate type? Tripodssj6 13:58, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Isshin's Zanpakutō is pretty new, so we likely just haven't got round to it, as well as the fact that we really haven't seen enough to make an informed decision. As for the 3 mentioned, we did have Byakuya and Rangiku as Projectile types (coz of the functional similarities to that 4th seat of 7th division guy who's name escapes me...), but we have since changed it. They've never been explicitly classified as far as I'm aware, and their nature does make it a bit akward to do so. [[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 14:08, June 11, 2010 (UTC) We are trying not to make-up classifications if we can at all help it. As far as I know, Kubo has never given a classification for those three zanpakutos. So, for now it is best to keep them unclassified. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) But aren't Byakuya and Rangiku's Zanpaktou the same as Jirobo Ikkanzaka's in that they seperate into pieces to be used offensively (or defensively) at long range. how is that not projectile? and doesn't the fact Gins blade extends up to a specific maximum make it very similar to Renji's (albeit less flexible)? Just seems strange to have such high profile Zanpaktou, all of which with pretty detailed specifications on the unknown section, i though this was really for Zan's that have not been shown [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 14:06, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Kido-type and Elemental-type Zanpakuto Under the classification of each zanpakuto as a different type, it's written that all elemental zanpakuto may merely be kido-type, but since the conversation affirming such a suspicion took place in the anime, it cannot be stated as fact. However, I believe I have found a statement in the manga that confirms that all elemental-type zanpakuto are indeed only kido-types. Behold to the left. Note: I'm new here, so I apologize if this has been brought up and shot down before. PJDEP 03:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) In fact the conversation was brought up before and discussed but not with this obvious evidence to further support the claim that Elemental types are also under Kido. The acknowledgement will be made in the article. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:35, June 19, 2010 (UTC) List of the superlative Zanpakutō It popped into my mind to create a list about superlative (most beautiful, most powerful...) zanpakutou. This may be enlarged, improved and added to the article as its own section, but at least I start to gather some facts. Here it goes: I don't remember where each of them they were mentioned, but they do are mentioned. Ryūjin Jakka's power is mentioned when Yamamoto fought against Aizen in the latest manga chapters. Hyōrinmaru's power was mentioned in the latest minutes when Hitsugaya fought against Halibel, and Sode no Shirayuki's beautifulness were referred in the Zanpakutō introductions. --Nuti 05:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) It's not necessary. It'll only add more clutter to the article and make it more unorganized. Aside from that, these descriptions are already added onto the characters' articles themselves. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:54, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, right. Maybe then (if it happens) when more superlatives are mentioned and they are worth mentioning. --Nuti 06:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Jinzen Just out of curiousity, did anybody else notice that when Tensa Zangetsu cuts Ichigo in the latest chapter, the injury is then reflected on Ichigo's real body? You know, the part where his shoulder is cut. Prophet of Sanghelios 08:01, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Suffice to say that it is a battle within ichigo's mind it would stand to reason that the damage done to him there would be just as real as physical damage especially at the level of connection he is currently using to enter his mind. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I thought as much, so would it be worthwhile mentioning on the article that any injuries sustained within a Shinigami's mind while in this state are then reflected on their physical body? Prophet of Sanghelios 01:49, June 25, 2010 (UTC) lets wait abit to see if anything else happens.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright, no worries. Prophet of Sanghelios 02:02, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Sword Shikai I was going to just remove it, but it seemed to be a pretty big block of text, so I decided that it should be discussed first. In the Shikai section, it mentions that most Shikai take on the forms of some type of sword. Not only do I feel that this statement is pretty inaccurate, but the section proceeds to list a large number of "exceptions," and goes into detail with them. Should that part be removed? With a rough count, I am pretty sure that at least half of the Shikais in the series are not swords. Mohrpheus 03:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC) It can be written out better i think. Its too much going on now that i look at it. Maybe a better description that goes there. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:44, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Here's my attempt at a rewrite: "They almost always take on the form of a weapon of some kind, though the type of weapon can vary greatly among different Zanpakutō. One exception is Retsu Unohana's Shikai, which seems to take on the characteristics of an animal, rather than a weapon." I suppose it can be edited, but I felt that Unohana's Shikai is worth pointing out, since it really is the one exception. I think. Mohrpheus 04:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Bankai status? For each individual zanpakuto's Bankai status, well specifically the ones who have not achieved Bankai, I think its somewhat misleading to say "None" for their Bankai status. All Zanpakuto have a Bankai, it's just the difference of whether or not the wielder has achieved it. To me, saying "None" sounds like the Bankai is nonexistent and can never be achieved when that is not true (except for characters who are already dead - they can keep their status as "None"). I think this should be changed to what it says in their articles like "Not yet achieved", plus it'll also make it more consistent. Any thoughts on this? Manj 06:48, June 26, 2010 (UTC) yeah i agree i think "none" should be replaced with "not yet achieved" or "not yet revealed" that seems better. Omegabigb 18:42, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Actually no, For that argument to work there would have to be proof that there is no bankai for all zanapakuto which isn't the case. The specific articles state whether a bankai isn't reveled or whether it is achieved. This page is about zanpakuto not the wielder so much as detailing who the swords belong to. As currently they have not achieved bankai therefore they don't possess it until such time as they do achieve it. Those who don't have the achievement are listed as none those who have but aren't know are considered unknown. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) 'Wabisuke' I just read that wabisuke is among the kido zanpakutó but it depends on cutting the enemy, that seems like melee to me. Omegabigb 18:39, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok once again with this question. I dont want to be mean but if you don't know what your talking about, how the site works or how the organization of the page works (which is a simple read) then dont bring these questions up. This was determined a while ago. A kido type zanpakuto is designed around a special ability rather than its close combat potential. Therefore Wabisuke while it has to physically hit a opponent or object is kido because its designed entirely around its power. Melee would mean regardless physical attack alone with no addition of powers (outside of spiritual energy) used. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC)